Eternity's a Long Time
by MoonFieldRabbit
Summary: DISCONTINUED:: AU. Yusuke finds a bottle under his sink, with a genie inside! With five wishes, suddenly wanting things is a lot harder then it seems. YusukeOC
1. The Bottled Beauty?

                                                Eternity's A Long Time

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and any of its characters don't belong to me; cause if they did Keiko would be gone! GONE! And in her place would be my OC, Riyu, who happens to have the same hair color as my favoritest musician in the whole wide world, Tori Amos! I believe she called it...auburn crimson? Yes, I think so. OH YEAH! And I would alter Kuwabara's face to make him look more human...heh...heh....

Momo: TERRIE! THAT WAS MEAN!

Terrie(Rabbit): Awwww, bite me!

Momo: Alright, come here and I will!

Terrie: Dude, I wasn't serious!

Momo: WELL FINE! I'm going to go find some catnip...

Terrie: Fine, go. So, anyways, this has no Keiko- *can hear Melissa crying happily in the background* -uhh...yeah. So, this fic is a....DUN DUN DUN....ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!!! Therefore, Yusuke is not a spirit detective, Botan is not his assistant, etc. Oh yeah, and I'll probably put up a couple chapters chock full of bloopers after this fic is done. Everybody LOVES bloopers! Right...? *crickets chirp* WELL FINE! *sniffle* I'll start writing this then...

**Chapter One**

**The Bottled Beauty? There's**

**a Perfume Bottle Under the Sink!**

Most stories start out with an opening sentence right? Well, usually when a certain sentence opens, that tells you how the thing should start off and continue. All stories, except this one. You see, this particular story starts out with, "Yusuke opened the front door after a rather boring and tiring day of school." Most would say to themselves that this story was going to turn out rather boring, tiring, and uneventful. That is not the case. If you enjoy boring, tiring and uneventful stories, then by all means, turn back here, for this will speed up quite fast. And I assure you, it will most likely not be boring, tiring, and uneventful. With that said, our story starts...

Yusuke opened the front door after a rather boring and tiring day of school. His mother was no where to be found, no surprise there, and a huge pile of dirty dishes rested in the sink, threatening to topple over and break into a bazillion tiny pieces that would surely cut open the bottom of his sensitive feet!

He kicked off his shoes, and made his way over to the sink. With a heavy sigh, the teenage boy with slicked back dark hair, scrunched back his sleeves, and reached for the dish soup, "Don't tell me we're out of friggin dish soap!" he cried while holding up the empty bottle.

Yusuke threw the empty plastic container into the garbage, and looked under the sink for some more soap. He was in luck when he spotted a bottled that was fuchsia in color with a pull out top, as far as he could tell it was dish soap. He grabbed for it, and stood to his full height, "What the hell? This is a perfume bottle!" he said loudly.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he yanked out the top. The smell of papaya fruit filled the kitchen, causing Yusuke to cough, before shoving the top back on, "Holy-"

"Papaya fruit."

Yusuke jumped and spun around in shock. A young girl, probably his age, sat on his counter. Her hair, an auburn crimson, was just barely at her shoulders and very wavy. She was pale with dark brown eyes, and Yusuke noticed that she was very cute as well. She wore white silk cloth that barely covered her breasts and lower body region, and Yusuke could swear he could see her nipples!

"W-Who the hell are you?!" he yelled, still in shock that the girl had literally appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you're the one who opened the bottle? I'm Riyu, and you are my master," she said, resting her chin in her perfectly manicured hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled at her.

"No need to yell, I have perfectly fine hearing. You must be new at this, okay, I'm gonna explain this slowly and only once, so listen. You found my bottle, and opened it, making you my master. I am a Fifth Level djinni, meaning you get five, and only five wishes! No wishing for extra wishes. No bringing back dead people. No wishes for me to be your wife, sex slave, etc. And don't break the bottle," she said, "I had a master who broke my original bottle, and I had to sleep in a nail polish bottle until it could be replaced."

"Whoa, wait! You're telling me you're some kind of genie? Like that story?" asked Yusuke.

"No, I am DJINNI, different. Genies are male and can only grant three wishes. Djinni are female and have levels. Five being the highest and strongest, one being the weakest. I am a level five, thus allowing five wishes that are within the rules to be made and granted," she said.

Yusuke nodded dumbly, "Also, if you really wish to set me free, don't wait until you've made your first couple of wishes, as that just proves that you're greedy. If you really wish to set me free use your very first wish to do so and lose the remaining wishes," she said, "although why you would want to do that is beyond me."

By this time she had jumped off the counter and was filing her nails, but stopped when she noticed Yusuke staring uncomfortably at her, "What?"

"Um...can ya put some clothes on or something?" he asked, his face a bit red.

She shrugged and gave a flicked of her hand, causing a little pop sound to go off. She had gone from the white skimpy outfit to conservative black jeans, black flowing top, and black poet's hat. She looked up from her nail filing and asked, "Well? Have you thought of a first wish yet, or am I going to have to sit around bored until you have?" she asked.

"No I haven't! Go away!" he snapped.

"Well someone's in a rotten mood!" she snapped back before dissipating leaving a bit of lilac color smoke behind.

Yusuke stomped off to his room, completely forgetting the dishes, which were still in the sink.

Still piled close to the ceiling.

Still dirty.

And still threatening to topple over and break into many tiny pieces and slice up Yusuke's sensitive feet!

~*~

Terrie: SPLAAAAAAAAAAH!

Momo: Splah? Is this your mating call?

Terrie: NO!! Just, argh! Never mind!

Momo: *grins triumphantly* I win!

Terrie: Whatever...I need to take a shower!

Momo: Like I need to know that!

Terrie: Shut up! You're mean! *stomps off*

Momo: Uh...okay...well...review...I guess....oh yeah, and TERRIE DESERVES TO KNOW THAT I'M GOING ON STRIKE!!!!


	2. Day Two, Wish Numero Uno!

                                                                        Eternity's a Long Time

Terrie: MWAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED!!

Momo: Oh, shut up!

Terrie: I thought you were rioting, MEANY PANTS!

Momo: I was going to, but Miyu got sick. Freak.

Terrie: How come Melissa wasn't told about Miyu rioting with you? And how can Miyu get sick anyways? I can make you wish you were never born!

Momo: You already do everyday.

Terrie: YEAH, WELL I CAN...uh...UNBORN YOU!

Momo: Go ahead.

Terrie: Damn you! Someone say the disclaimer!

Ta-kun: Terrie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own Riyu. Now pay me the twenty bucks you promised! (Ta-kun is from FLCL in case any of you don't know.)

Note: I do realize that the first paragraph in chapter one made me sound like Lemony Snicket, the author of the Series of Unfortunate Events books. I happen to love how he narrates, so I try and use it sometimes. Not often, only sometimes. I love those books....^_^

**Chapter Two******

**Day Two, Wish Numero Uno!**

Yusuke awoke the following morning, it was the beginning of a hopefully wonderous three day weekend. The smell of food reached his nose and seemed to lead him from his bed to the kitchen as if controlled by an electrical remote, "Good morning, Master Yusuke!" a female voice that was slightly familiar chirped from the stove.

Yusuke quickly came out of his early morning stupor at the sound of that v_oice_! He clenched his fists and cried out, "You! What the hell are you doing in my house?! And how the hell do you know my name?!"

She turned and smiled sweetly at him, "Why, I'm your djinni! You can only get rid of me by using up your five wishes! Or dying, but I really would hate to lose another master to death, I hate that bottle! And every djinni automatically knows the name of whoever opened the bottle," she said, before turning back to the breakfast that she was cooking.

Yusuke spun on his heel and was about to return to his room, "Wait, Master Yusuke! Don't you want breakfast? I worked really hard on it. Of course, if you don't want it, then I can always feed it to some homeless bums," she said finishing in a slightly thoughtful tone.

Yusuke caught another smell of the breakfast and quickly sat down, where Riyu set down the steaming food in front of him. With his mouth watering, he picked up his chopsticks, and broke them apart, before digging in like an animal with rabies.

Riyu was busy cleaning the dishes, the pile was gone, saving Yusuke from very cut up feet. He set down the empty bowl, and suspiciously asked, "Why are you being nice to me?"

She dried off the last dish and said, "Cause you're my master! Besides, you're cute!"

His face went red, before he snapped, "Yeah, well, you were acting really bi-"

His lips became a zipper, which Riyu zipped up before promptly zipped, "Zip your lips, Yusuke," she said in a sing song tone.

He unzipped his mouth and just noticed her outfit. A white sundress with lilacs on it, her red hair was in two low pigtails. "Why do you keep dressing normal? How old are you anyways? Are you over 1 million years? Were you born a genie or djinni or whatever?" he asked, the zipper disappeared after the first question.

"I'm dressed normal because you're going to show me around the city. Do you know how long I have been in that stuffy bottle? Sure, the smell of papayas is nice, but still, fresh air is better. I don't really remember how old I am. If I was human I would probably be 14 or so. I really doubt I'm over 1 million years old, though. I do remember being in Europe when...um...some red haired woman was queen...I think her name was Elizabeth? And no, I was not born a djinni, I was born a human. When I was 14 or so I found a djinni, and my wish was to become strong. Don't ever wish that without wording it properly, or else you'll end up like me. You don't want that," she said, her voice wasn't cheery anymore.

"Show you around?! I'm not gonna show you around! You can show yourself around!" he snapped at her.

She shook her head, "No! No, I can't! I'll get lost and mugged and terrible things like that!" she said, going from slightly gloomy to fairly immature.

Yusuke snorted, "Fine, whatever! Let's get it over with now, after I get dressed," he said.

"Thank you, Yusuke!" she chirped happily.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and retreated to his room to change out of his blue pajamas, and into jeans, a white tank top, and his denim jacket. He slicked his hair back into it's usual style, before walking out of his room, where Riyu was bouncing around a bit. The moment he closed his door to his room behind him, Riyu threw open the front door and eagerly skipped out.

The two had walked down the street, "What's that? And that? That? That, that, that, that?" she asked, pointing in different directions.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "It's the-"

He was interrupted as a female voice called out, "Yusuke!"

A young girl, with sky blue hair held up in a ponytail bound over to Yusuke and Riyu, Riyu leaned over and whispered, "Who's she? Your girlfriend?"

Yusuke glared and snapped, "Are you crazy? Botan's worse then you are!"

"That was mean! Meany!" snapped Riyu, turning away stubbornly.

The girl with blue hair, Botan, stopped and blinked, "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Nah, that's just Riyu. She's...uh..." he started.

"I'm his best friend, aren't I Yusuke-kun?" asked Riyu, grabbing him around the neck.

"Don't you ever stop? Seriously?" he asked in an agitated tone, trying to unlink her arms from around his neck.

"No way," she said happily, tightening her grip on his neck.

Botan watched on as the two argued in a rather cute way, like a couple it seemed, and she started to grin, "What are you smiling about?" asked Yusuke after finally prying Riyu off of him.

Riyu pouted, and crossed her arms, before spinning around with her back to him, "Oh nothing," said Botan, "well, um, I have to go now! I'll see you at school, Yusuke!"

Botan ran off, and Riyu asked, "You go to school with her?"

"Yeah, and she bugs the hell out of me," he said, his voice was slightly flat.

Riyu and Yusuke continued on the "tour", until a rather large group of thugs surrounded them. Riyu shrieked and his behind Yusuke, "Hey girly, ditch the boy and come with us," said one particularly ugly one.

"No way, turds!" she said, sticking her tongue at them.

They dove at Yusuke and Riyu, and Yusuke, who had to fight them off yelled out, "I just wish thugs would leave me alone once in a while!"

Riyu smiled and said, "As you wish!"

And the thugs were gone...

~*~

Terrie: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! CHAPTER TWO DONE!!!!

Momo: Hmmm, oh look. Miyu insulted Melissa again!

Terrie: AND I GOT REVIEWS! I know that Miyu only says those things to Melissa because she CARES! Just like you! You guys are so nice! *glomps Momo and Miyu*

Momo: ACK! STOP! I'M GETTING WARM FEELINGS, AND I THINK IT'S MY LUNCH, BREAKFAST, AND SUPPER!

Terrie: *lets go quickly* Ewwwwww. Anyways, review responses! Mwahahahahaha!

  
MakaiGoddessOokami – 

Terrie: Well…you (both) certainly are confusing…

Momo: *nods***** I happen to agree.

Terrie: That's scary. We're actually agreeing on something. We find it hard to agree on dinner even! Well, anywho, thanks for your review! ^_^ I think…

Akako – 

Momo: I GET THE FIRST WORD!!! MWAHAHAHAHA-*hacks up a hairball*

Terrie: HAHA! Well, anywho, I'm glad you thought this was good! I feel so loved now!

Jenna aka Kitty – 

Terrie: *glomp* YOU THOUGHT I WAS FUNNY! *bursts into sobs*

Momo: Oh puh-lease…

Terrie: Awwww, shut up Momo! Old bag! Nyaaaaaah!

Momo: *sticks out tongue and blows a raspberry*

Terrie: Ew! You got saliva on me! Anyways, thanks for your review!

Urameshi's Girl – 

Terrie: MELISSA!!! *glomp*

Momo: Wow, Miyu was brutal! Go Miyu! *laughs evilly*

Terrie: Shut up or I'll force feed you dog food!

Momo: Ew, come on! That's gross!

Terrie: Exactly! That's why I'm gunna do it if you don't stop! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Momo: Hmph. Whatever. Just gap away and get it over with.

Terrie: You sound like Inuyasha. GEEZ, what crawled up your butt, eh? A tapeworm? Anyways, I knew you were happily crying because I'm PSYCHIC! Okay, maybe not, but still, I hate Keiko with a passion as well! I know how you feel…ummmm…there's a bee. And I have no idea if I'm allergic to bees or not…*gulp* I've never been stung in my whole 14 years of existence! Kind of cool, I think.


	3. Communication Problems

                                                Eternity's A Long Time

Terrie: HOWDY YA'LL!!! I'm back! I have chapter three RIGHT HERE! I also have a substitute muse, because Momo's on vacation, SAY HI FREDDY!!

Freddy: Bitch.

Terrie: Um... that translates to "hi" in case anyone was wondering. I bought the live Nine Inch Nails album! It is awesomely awesome! And I bought the new Incubus album; it is also awesomely awesome! And I also got the HIM album, Razorblade Romance! It's awesome, but not awesomely awesome.

Freddy: I'm going to gut you in your sleep... *hairy eyeball*

Terrie: I love you too! ^____^ Ahem, anyways, DISCLAIMER ANYONE?!?!

Ryouga: Terrie-sama does not own YuYu Hakusho. Now, about hooking me up with Akane...

Terrie: Um... later... I have a chapter right now. OKAY READ, PEEPS!

**Chapter Three**

**Communication Problems**

Yusuke spun around and stared at Riyu, "What'd you do?!" he roared.

Riyu smiled, completely unfazed by his rage, and answered happily, "You wished that the thugs would leave you alone, and I granted it!"

Yusuke grabbed Riyu by her shoulders, and shook her until she felt like her head was going to fall off, "I didn't mean it though! Take it back! Reverse the damn wish!" he yelled.

Riyu broke out of his grip, and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't!" she said, sticking her nose into the air.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because, you have to make a _wish_ to reverse it!" she snapped at him.

"Huh?" was his ever so intelligent response.

Riyu sighed and explained in an exasperated tone, "You have to say to me, 'I wish that my last wish was reversed.' But then of course, you'd have wasted another wish."

Yusuke shot her a dirty look, "Oh."

Riyu glared back at him fiercely, "Don't be a jerk! I just grant the wishes!"

"What did I ever do?!" he asked loudly.

Riyu didn't answer and proceeded to stomp away, "Where the hell are you going?!" Yusuke called.

The redheaded djinni spun around and yelled back, "I am going home! Without you!"

"Fine! Go get lost! See if I care!" he hollered, walking off in the opposite direction.

Riyu stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at Yusuke's retreating back, "Stupid jerk!" she mumbled.

Riyu kept walking, not that she was paying attention to the things around her. When she did finally stop and look around she let out a groan and asked herself, "Where the hell am I?"

"Hey Babe! Wanna hang out with some real men?" a teenage boy who seemed to resemble a large sack of potatoes asked her, his posse were all clumped around behind him.

Riyu gulped and backed up a bit, "N-No, really! T-That's okay! A little girl l-like me c-couldn't h-handle big, err, s-strong guys l-like you!" she squeaked.

They all chuckled, which seemed to remind Riyu of the sound of rumbling boulders. Ol' potato face reached out to grab her, and before she was able to scream, they collapse at her feet, "Uh... coolies!"

"Are you alright Miss?"

Riyu turned and gasped, he was the most beautiful male she'd ever seen! His hair was such a lovely shade of fuchsia, and it looked so soft and shiny! (A/N: Hey now, Kurama's hair is NOT red! Nope, Ranma-chan's hair is red! Kurama's is more of a.... fuchsia or a dark pink.) She wondered what brand of shampoo he used. And his eyes were such a pretty shade of green.

Riyu nodded vigorously, "Yes! Arigatou!" she said.

He gave her a charming smile, and Riyu took in a sharp breath, "My name is Shuichi Minamino, but you may call me by my middle name, Kurama," he greeted in his soft-spoken voice. (A/N: Remember, it's AU! If I say his middle name is Kurama, then it is!)

"I'm Riyu..." she froze. She didn't remember her last name! On second thought, she didn't even have a last name... she'd have to improvise, "Urameshi. Yup, Riyu Urameshi's my name!"

Kurama raised his fuchsia eyebrows in surprise, "Urameshi? Are you related to Yusuke Urameshi?"

Riyu sighed, woo! For the most part he's falling for it! Good. "Uh... yeah! We're cousins, distantly. But in a tragic gardening accident my mother was killed, and my father had died years before from cancer," she said, holding a hand over her heart and sniffling sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurama sympathized.

"Yeah. How do you know Yusuke?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, we're friends. We go to school together," he told her.

Riyu nodded, "I see. Do you know where he lives? I'm new, and I lost Yusuke in a crowd, and can't remember my way home!" she told him, batting her long black eyelashes.

"Certainly," he said, giving her another charming smile.

Riyu's cheeks went a bit pink, and she suppressed another sigh, but Kurama didn't notice, "Yusuke never mentioned having any cousins."

Riyu almost panicked, "Oh well, you know Yusuke! He is rather forgetful at times!" laughed Riyu.

Kurama nodded, "I suppose that's true. Will you be attending Sarayashiki Junior High as well?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Of course! I was registered just this morning!" Riyu said. Great, now I have to get registered and go to school...

The rest of the walk was in an elongated silence that made Riyu feel like she was having holes drilled into her head. "Okay, so here we are!" she chirped, leaning against the door, "Thanks for walking me- oof!"

Yusuke had heard talking through the front door, and decided to open it and check it out, "Kurama?" he asked confused.

"Hello Yusuke," greeted Kurama.

"Nihao!" Riyu called from her spot on the floor.

"Oh. It's you," Yusuke stated flatly as he stared at the djinni lying on the floor.

"Now that's not nice!" cried Riyu, slightly hurt.

"Now that's not nice!" mocked Yusuke in a girly voice.

Kurama blinked and couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Goodbye Yusuke, Riyu."

Riyu jumped up and blew kisses at Kurama's retreating back, "Bye Kurama! See you!" she called sweetly, waving at him.

Yusuke stared at her suspiciously, "What?!" she snapped.

"Were you checking him out?" asked Yusuke.

Riyu crossed her arms, "No! I was not! Why? Are you jealous?" she asked.

Yusuke's face went pink, "Like I'd be jealous of you!"

"Fine! Jerk! I'm going to my bottle! Goodnight!" she huffed, disappearing into pink smoke.

"Whatever," he responded with a role of his eyes before retreating to his room for the night.

^_~

Terrie: End of chapter three! Finally! Now… review responses!

Urameshi no Koibito (Formerly known as Urameshi's Girl)-

Terrie: MELISSA-CHAN!! *glomp*

Freddy: Dear fuckin' lord…

Riyu: LISSA-CHAN!! *glomp*

Terrie: And it never worked out with that guy… he was a total jerk. But his girlfriend is a total riot! She's mah (second) homedawg. You're mah first homedawg. XD Spankies for the review!

Keeper Of The Apocolypse-

Terrie: Yup! Someone other then Melissa is paired with Yusuke!

Riyu: But I don't wanna kiss Yusuke! *bursts into tears*

Freddy: Yes you do, Piggy!

Riyu: Okay. Yes I do! ^___^

Terrie: Uh huh… spankies for the review!

MakaiGoddessOokami-

Terrie: I'm sorry for saying you were confusing!

Freddy: NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S A LYING LITTLE BITCH!!!

Momo: *walks in with suitcases in hand* What's going on?

Terrie and Riyu: MOMO-CHAN!! *glomp*

Momo: ACK! LET ME GO!

Terrie: Sorry. We have missed you! Freddy's soooooooo mean!

Freddy: Later bitches! *returns back to boiler room*

Momo: Oh, it was Pizza Face!

Terrie: Anyways, spankies for reviewing out of politeness!

Jenna aka Kitty-

Terrie: Well, she's met Kurama… and also tried to put the moves on him! Buahahahaha! I have great plans for this…

Riyu: Well, Kurama is good-looking.

Momo: Is there going to be death???

Terrie: I'm not telling! Wait and read! Anyways, spankies for the review!

I have most of chapter four THOUGHT OUT…. but not currently written. I should have it up tomorrow or Saturday. Okies, go review if it urges you!


End file.
